sailormoonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Eien no Melody
'|永遠のメロディ|Eien no Merodi|Melodía Eterna}} es una canción de inserto de Sailor Moon R, aparece en el episodio 54 siendo interpretada por Rei Hino para el festival cultural escolar. Su letra fue escrita por Kaoru Noda, su música compuesta por Izumi Mashita e interpretada por Michie Tomizawa (seiyū de Rei). Se convirtió en la canción de imagen de Rei Hino/Sailor Mars. Letra Japonés (Kanji)= 太陽に翳した 心にあなたがいる 好きと言えなくても あなたが心にいる ねぇ　勇気をありがとう ほら　生まれたてのパワー 全てを包んで　輝く 空や海の広さよりも 夢は果てしないって 気付いたのは　恋をしてから 運命の流れを 一緒に泳ぎたいの どんな出来事にも 負けたりしないように ねぇ　出会えてよかった その　暖かい空気 傷ついた日々が　溶けてく ずっと好きだしぬほど 風にとだよう種が めぶくよな　あなたの笑顔 音もない宇宙のすみに 誰もが一人 せめて愛感じあえたら 生きて行ける明日へと 厚く込みあげる鼓動は 永久に誰の胸にも 響きわてる魔法のメロディー 空や海の青さよりを 夢は好きとおってると あなたの目が教えてくれた |-|Japonés (Rōmaji)= Taiyō ni kazashita Kokoro ni anata ga iru Suki to ienakute mo Anata ga kokoro ni iru Nē yūki wo arigatō Hora umareta'te no Pawā Subete wo tsusunde kagayaku Sora ya umi no hirosa yori mo Yume wa hate shinai'tte Kizuite no wa koi wo shite kara Unmei no nagare wo Issho ni oyogitai no Donna dekigoto ni mo Maketari shinai yo ni Nē deaete yokatta Sono atatakai kūki Kizutsuita hibi ga toketeku Zutto suki da shinu hodo Kaze ni todayō tane ga Mebuku yo na anata ne egao Oto mo nai uchū no sumi ni Dare mo ga hitori Semete ai kanji aetara Ikite yukeru ashita he to Atsuku komi ageru kodō wa Towa ni dare no mune ni mo Hibiki wateru mahō no Merodī Sora ya umi no aosa yori wo Yume wa suki to otto ru to Anata no me ga oshiete kureta |-|Adaptación inglesa de Mixx= I devoted my heart to the Sun. Even though I can't, Tell you my feelings, You are in my heart. Thank you, For giving my courage. This is my new power That will cover everything, And will shine. Bigger than the sky and the ocean. I realize that when I am in Love. I want to swim in the river of destiny, To strive for the mountaintop. I am glad I met you. You heal my old wounds. I was in love for a long, long time. Seeds will blow in the wind, And your smile breaks, In the soundless universe. Everyone is alone, But if you feel love, You can survive, To tomorrow. Now, I can feel my heart beat. Everyone can feel the melody. The dream is more pure, That the sky, and the ocean. You told me it'd happen like that. |-|Traducción literal= Puse mi fe en el sol. Mi corazón está en ti. Aunque no pueda decirte que te amo, Estás en mi corazón. Oye, gracias por tu valor. Sabes, el poder con el que nacimos Ilumina todo lo que hemos conseguido. Más allá del cielo y el mar. Curiosidades *En el anime, Rei dice que la escribió ella misma, al igual qie sus otras canciones. *Para el doblaje hispanoamericano, este tema no se adaptó y se mantuvo en japonés. Probablemente el estudio Intertrack C.V o el cliente (Toei Animation) decidieron no doblarlo, al igual que los demás insertos y los temas de apertura y cierre de Sailor Moon Stars, para reducir los gastos que involucraba. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de inserto